


A Medley of Extemporanea

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy, The X-Files
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daensa - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fail sex, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, IN SPACE!, M/M, Modern Westeros, Oral Sex, R plus L equals J, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unplanned Pregnancy, otp: filthy sweet talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets from Tumblr! Tags will be added as needed. Fandom and/or pairing will be included in the chapter title.</p><p>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ASOIAF Modern AU, Sansa, Jon

The last person Sansa expected to see in the bar was Jon Snow. But there he was, striding through the crowd of drunken college students to the small table she and her roommates were bunched around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, before he can even get a word out. "How did you know where I was?"

Jon glanced behind her, nodding at the two men standing in the corner. Her guards, of course. Ever since the war ended, and Robb was crowned King in the North, the entire family had guards shadowing them 24-7. 

"We're going to King's Landing. I've come to get you."

"No." She shook her head, and her voice was calm even though she felt like yelling. "No, I'm not going. Mother and Robb said I never had to go to King's Landing again." It was why she was here in White Harbor, going to the University, and not back at Lionsgate College, where she spent her freshman year before the war started.

"Sansa," Jon said, leaning close to her so she could hear him over the noise in the bar. "Robb and your mother sent me to fetch you. They're already on the way to King's Landing with the others. There's a plane waiting at the airport for us."

He reached for her hand, tugging at her, but she didn't move. "Why? Why do we have to go?" She was aware she sounded like a petulant child, and her friends were staring at her, and she was probably making a scene, but King's Landing. No. Not even with Jon and all the rest of them.

"They're finally going to release Father's body to us. Come, we have to go now."


	2. Awful Breakfast (Sansa/Jon)

Sansa can smell something burning before she's fully awake, and for a moment, she considers going back to sleep, so she can have a good reason to skip breakfast. 

It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibilty — she didn't get home until after three in the morning, and she was drunk enough then that she could claim a terrible hangover now. But that would be unkind to Jon, who is doing such a kind thing for her, and she rolls out of bed and makes her way down the hall to the kitchen.

Jon's hunched over the stove, poking tentatively at what Sansa thinks was intended to be scrambled eggs. But he looks up when she walks in, giving her a slow smile. "Good morning."

She's not sure, but she thinks his voice may be a little louder than usual. Maybe she does have a hangover. The way her head is pounding certainly seems to indicate one.

She sinks down into a chair, and not a second later, he's placing a cup of coffee in front of her, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head as he leans over the table. 

"Lovely girl," he murmurs, and she laughs, because only Jon would think her lovely first thing in the morning, especially this morning. She hasn't glanced in the mirror yet, but she doesn't have to look to know her hair looks like a bird's nest. And she doesn't remember washing her makeup off last night before she tumbled into bed next to him, so she can just imagine how her face looks now.

"What's funny?" he asks, but she just points to the toaster, which has black smoke streaming out of it.

"I think your toast is on fire."


	3. a cherry on top (Jon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the five sentence fic meme on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from riahchan!

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

The problem was, Jon was never able to deny Sansa anything. Not in the past, not at any point in the future, and certainly not now, not when she was kneeling on the floor of the animal shelter, playing with two lively balls of fluff, and looking up at him with a plea in her blue eyes.

“Honey, we were only going to get one puppy.” It was merely a token protest, weak and half-hearted, and he knew it.

“But Jon! They’re brother and sister! All of their other family has been adopted already. We can’t just separate them like that!”

And just like that, Sansa won the barely-an-argument-at-all.


	4. Unexpected Friends (Robb/Myrcella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from blackholeofprocrastination!

“Well I definitely wasn’t expecting that!”

“Neither was I!” Robb shook his head, as he tugged at Grey Wind’s collar. He pulled the direwolf off Princess Myrcella, who was laying flat on her back on the leaf-covered ground of the Godswood. Luckily the ground was soft with mulch and moss, so she couldn’t be very injured. “He’s not usually that enthusiastic with strangers. My apologies, Princess. Are you all right?”

Princess Myrcella smiled, as she took Robb’s hand, climbing to her feet, and brushing off her dress. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. And please, Robb, call me Myrcella. I think we’re close enough friends now.” She laughed as she looked at Grey Wind, sitting back on his haunches and whining anxiously. “At least, he thinks we are.”

The leaves came off easy enough, but there was a muddy paw print right in the middle of her chest. Robb felt the flush creep over his face, as he realized he was staring at very inappropriate place to stare at a girl. “I’m afraid your dress is ruined, Myrcella.”

She glanced down, and then back up at Robb, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I could just take it off and give it to Grey Wind. I have more gowns than I know what to do with!”

Nothing, Robb thought, with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped open, was more unexpected than that.


	5. Eyes the Color of Rain (ASOIAF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from edenfalling!

“I used to know someone with eyes the color of rain,” she said.

Lyanna instantly regretted her words, when her son looked up at her, with eyes so unlike his father’s, and asked, “Really, mother? Who?”

Truly, Rhaegar’s eyes had been a deep blue, but when the sky was dark, and the clouds gathered and the rain fell, he would sink into a fit of melancholy. Lyanna, barely more than a child then, would tell him his eyes matched the rain, and it was true. When such moods came over him, his eyes grew dim, and the light faded, and he often just look at her and ask, “Have I done the right thing?”

Lyanna never had an answer for him, for it was a question she asked herself, every one of those days, all those years ago.

Jon’s eyes were grey, not blue. Grey like smoke, grey like Ned’s eyes, who had saved them, and given her boy a chance to live. But some days, when the clouds gathered and the rain fell, Lyanna would like into her son’s eyes, and see something of his father there.

“You, of course, my silly boy. Who else has eyes the color of rain?”


	6. A Trip to Disneyland (Robb/Myrcella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence AU fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by jeeno2!

Robb had grabbed Myrcella’s hand the instant they walked into the park, and dragged her off, claiming it had to be the first ride of the day.

But now, as they neared the front of the line for Tower of Terror, listening to Robb rave about how scary and exciting it was, Myrcella was having her doubts.

“I don’t know, Robb. I think the Dumbos are more my speed.”


	7. The Truth is Out There (X-Files/ASOIAF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence AU fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from aliceofalonso, who asked for "Jon/Sansa X-Files Au pretty please?!"

Sansa crouched next to Jon, who was digging almost frantically through the mound of clay left on the side of the road, only using his hands.

“What do you think we’re going to find here, Snow?” Her voice was soft as was the hand she laid on his shoulder, but her tone a bit sharp – by now she knew the signs. Jon Snow was ready to hare off, ditching her again on his latest chase for aliens, demons, cannibals, or whatever other monster was on his radar this week.

Jon looked up, giving her a crooked smile, as he dusted his hands off, and swept one arm towards the horizon. “There’s something out here, Stark. I’ll know it when I find it.”


	8. The Truth is Out There, v.2 (X-Files/ASOIAF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence AU fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from aliceofalonso, who asked for "Jon/Sansa X-Files Au pretty please?!" This is the second version.
> 
> Longer than three sentences, sorry!

Scully looked at the two young people seated in front of her in the interrogation room, while beside her, Mulder was almost vibrating, barely able to contain his excitement. “And you’re saying you saw this army of… zombies?”

“White walkers,” the young man – Jon Snow – corrected her.

“They’re not zombies,” the young woman – Sansa Stark – added helpfully. “Those are the wights. But they come with the White Walkers.”

Scully could only manage an arched eyebrow, but Mulder asked, “How were you able to get away alive?”

Sansa and Jon exchanged a look. “Well, we were both warged at the time –” she began.

“Wait, what do you mean by _warged?”_

“We were in the bodies of our direwolves,” said Jon Snow flatly. “Seeing through their eyes.”

Mulder clapped his hands. “Now we’re getting somewhere!” he exclaimed, but all Scully could think of was how much more time that was going to keep them in the interrogation room.


	9. the best idea she's ever had (Jon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence AU fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous who asked for "famous musicians au pretty please!"
> 
> Longer than three sentences, sorry!

Sansa’s current lifestyle affords her very little free time. As the lead singer of Queens & Bastards, most of her time is spent writing songs with Mya, doing interviews along with Myrcella and Arianne, making public appearances and, oh yes, touring the world in support of their latest album.

None of this leaves very little time for romance, boyfriends, or even sex. Most of all, sex.

So when Asha quits the band in the middle of the tour, it’s Sansa’s suggestion to bring on Jon Snow for the new drummer.

And since Jon spends the last few minutes before they go onstage every night on his knees, eating her out like she’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, Sansa has to admit, as she bites her hand to keep from screaming herself hoarse, it’s the best idea she’s ever had.


	10. Matchmakers (Peter Pevensie/Sansa Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence AU fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from riahchan, who asked for "Sansa x Peter- throwing your ASoIaF/Narnia shipping for a loop."
> 
> Longer than three sentences, sorry!

Peter had sent Susan and Edmund to Westeros to build an alliance with the country, and to make a match, for _Susan._ He hadn’t expected them to return with a lover for Susan and a betrothed for himself.

“There were no matches for me, Peter,” Susan protested when he voiced complaint. “The king on the throne is a lunatic, and the entire country is in the midst of a civil war, with more kings declaring themselves each day. It made no sense to make a match with any noble man, considering the circumstances.”

Peter turned to Edmund, to appeal to him, but Edmund, frustratingly, supported Susan. “Su’s right, Pete. She most likely would have ended up dead or forced into marriage with some other lord. This seemed like the better idea.”

“But I wasn’t looking for a bride—”

Edmund cut him off. “Doesn’t matter. You trusted Susan and I to build an alliance, and we chose to support King Robb, and build an alliance with him. You and Susan will have his siblings as consorts, and in return, we’ll send him military support, and funding for his war.”

“What, wasn’t there a sister for you, too, and a brother for Lucy?”

“Well, actually –” Edmund began, but Peter shook his head, and headed towards the door of the council room. “It was a rhetorical question, Ed!” he growled as he stormed off.

But that evening, when he joined his siblings and their new companions for dinner, and caught sight of the lovely Sansa Stark for the first time, Peter supposed he might be overreacting.

And by the time the night was over, and he’d spent the evening with Sansa on his arm, as he gave her a tour of Cair Paravel, and brought her to his study for a cup of wine, and listened to her speak about Westeros, and how nervous she’d been to meet him, Peter had to admit to himself that maybe Edmund and Susan had made the best decision of his life for him.


	11. Drunken Hookup (Jon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence AU fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous, who wanted a jonxsansa college au!
> 
> Longer than three sentences, sorry!

Sansa has a pounding headache when she finally wakes, along with the weight of a warm body curled around hers, and an arm wrapped around her stomach. She doesn’t even want to open her eyes.

 _It’s not a big deal,_ she tells herself. _After all, if you’re going to have a drunken hookup, college is the place to have it!_ Her roommates stumble into the suite early in the mornings, still in last night’s clothes, all the time. No one will judge her for this.

No one except her family.

When they find out who’s currently nuzzling his cold nose into her warm neck.

The boy who’s been her foster brother their whole lives.

“Jon, are you awake?” She should move away from him, but she’s so warm and comfortable, and her head hurts too much to move.

“I am,” comes the sleepy whisper in her ear. “Are you?”

“Of course I am, I’m talking to you!” Now Sansa does move, twisting to face him. “Do you know what we did?!”

Jon just blinks at her for a moment, before a wide grin splits his face. “I think I can guess.”


	12. Brave New Worlds (Susan Pevensie/Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence AU fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from nedstarkswhatever, who wanted Jon Snow/Susan Pevensie... in SPAAAAAAAAACE!
> 
> Longer than three sentences, sorry!

Susan Pevensie, commander of the _Gentle Queen,_ is used to all sorts of odd situations. Ever since she and her siblings took their people off their dying home world, and took to space, in their four different ships, to find a new home for the Narnians, each day had brought something new, something unexpected, something dangerous.

But this is the first time any of their ships have ever been boarded. It’s the first time they’ve encountered other human life out here. She stares at the young man standing before her, telling her an amazing story.

“But the planet can sustain life, correct?”

The pilot – Commander Jon Snow – rolls his eyes, not even making an attempt to restrain his impatience. “Yes, _your majesty._ But it won’t be able to do so much longer, if we don’t get help to fight off the Others.” He glances around the command room. “All your people can fight, right? We need all the help we can get.”

Susan bites her lip, considering for a moment the danger she’d be leading her people into, in risk of a home. She should really discuss with her siblings before making any decisions, but…

“Yes. You have my word, I pledge our help. Lead the way and I’ll follow.”


	13. accustomed to your face (ASOIAF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence AU fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @dk65 who asked: “Are you still doing the three sentence fic meme? If you are, how about a modern My Fair Lady, with Jon as Eliza, Sansa as Prof Higgins, Margaery as Col Pickering, Arya as Freddy and Joffrey as himself?”
> 
> Longer than three sentences, and I couldn't fit Joffrey in. It's been a long time since I've seen My Fair Lady, so I hope this works!

Jon Snow, as it turns out, is not the poor scholarship student from the broken home that Sansa thought he was. Well, he actually _is_ those things, but in addition, he’s also the son of Rhaegar Targaryen – yes, those Targaryens, the ones who’ve been running the country for the last hundred years. He was raised by his mother far away from the Targaryen compound in King’s Landing, but he’s certainly not who Sansa and Margaery thought he was, when Margaery bet Sansa she couldn’t turn the new boy into one of the most popular boys at Harrenhal Academy.

But Sansa’s pulled it off, got Jon in with Robb and the rest of the football players, tutored him until he made the Dean’s List last semester, took him to all the right parties, and got him into the best clubs in school, and even had him as her date to homecoming. Jon’s taken to the Harrenhal elite’s social circle like he was born to be there, and come to find out, he actually was.

Sansa can’t help but feel a bit put out by this, especially now that Jon seems to be spending all his time with Arya – her own sister! who up until now only had eyes for that Gendry boy – and Robb and Theon, and having no time for her. And after the fight they had yesterday when Jon found out about the bet, she doesn’t think he’ll ever want to talk to her again.

She can’t entirely blame him. It was a pretty shoddy way to treat him.

So she’s suprised when Jon’s waiting for her at the library, to walk her back to her dorm. “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again any time soon,” she says, and while she’s trying for bravado, her voice sounds thin and hesitant, even to her own ears.

Jon just shrugs and gives her a crooked grin. “I guess I’ve grown accustomed to your face.”


	14. Queen Again (Narnia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For winterroses-are-beautiful's prompt!
> 
> Longer than five sentences, sorry!

High King Peter looked at Susan with such a warm expression he never had before. Susan couldn’t remember ever having seen it… but it had been a long time since she’d seen Peter. Even longer since she’d seen him on his throne, seated as the High King.

Susan had died, of course. Years and years after her family did, after a long life, filled with great joys and great sorrows, just as every life is. The last thought she remembered having, back in her own world, was of her siblings. “If I could just see them one more time…”

And then she had fallen asleep. Or maybe died. Susan didn’t remember the details, but the first thing she was aware of, when she opened her eyes and looked around, was that she was in Narnia. It was all familiar to her — the crashing of the waves on the shore, the towering white walls of Cair Paravel, the scent of the clean fresh air, the magic she felt all around her — but it was strange too. Just like she remembered it, but also… different somehow.

She was different too. She was young again, her body no longer stooped, her eyesight clear, her skin smooth, and her hair dark and full. She couldn’t say how old she was — she didn’t seem to have an age anymore — and all those things were what made Susan realize that she had died. Here she was… finding out the answer to, “but what happens next?”

She was led into the palace by Narnians, by Tumnus, of all people, who had embraced her and welcomed her home. And now she stood in the great hall of Cair Paravel, seeing it just as she remembered it, so many years and lifetimes ago. Lucy was on her throne, and Edmund on his, and both were smiling at her, just as Peter was.

Her own throne was empty, and Susan raised her hand, pointing at it, asking in a wondering voice, “Is it waiting for me?”

There was no answer, but as one, her siblings rose from their thrones and came to meet her, all embracing and kissing her, before they led her to her throne.

“Welcome, Gentle Queen,” Peter said, his voice deep, and his blue eyes bright.

“We’ve been waiting so long, sister,” said Edmund, shaking his head in a teasing manner.

Lucy threw her arms around Susan, hugging her fiercely. “Thank Aslan you’re finally here. It’s lovely, but it hasn’t seemed right without you.”

And Queen Susan took her seat on her throne, as the Narnians gathered and applauded and cheered.

“Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia!”

It was true, Susan thought. It had always been true. And now she was queen again, at last.


	15. Magic (Jon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from alice-in-neverneverland!
> 
> Longer than five sentences, sorry!

“So, this is where all the magic happens?”

Jon looked at her strangely. “Well, it’s the studio where I compose and mix all the songs.”

Sansa could have kicked herself. What a stupid thing to say to him!

She hadn’t seen Jon in years, not since she’d left for college, and things were so different now. He was a musician, one of the biggest in the world, releasing three albums in three years, each more critically acclaimed than the last. And beyond the critical acclaim, they were popular hits. Jon’s songs topped the charts, and he toured the world, performing to huge crowds.

And now they were both back home, and had bumped into each other doing some Christmas shopping, where Jon had invited her back to his place for coffee. He had offered her a tour of the house, and Sansa had accepted readily, feeling a bit nervous and awkward seeing Jon after so long.

Nervous enough to say something completely idiotic.

But Jon was smiling at her. “I can’t say it’s magic. It feels like hard work when I’m doing it.”

“It feels like magic when I listen to the songs, though.” Maybe that was another stupid thing to say, but it was perfectly true. Jon was her favorite artist, even discounting the fact that he was nearly family, and she’d had a crush on since she was ten years old. “Winter’s Lady is my all time favorite.” It was true enough. Every time Sansa heard that song, she felt like it was written just for her.

When she glanced at Jon, the smile spreading across his face made her wonder if maybe it was


	16. Narnia, Susan/Edmund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by ViaLethe!

The Splendour Hyaline is being made ready — supposedly for the feast to honor Rabadash tomorrow evening, but really for the escape planned this evening.

Susan has done her part, sending the Prince a most gracious invitation, and now she sits in her cabin, already feeling safer, waiting for night to fall so they can escape, and for Edmund to join her.

He does, sooner than later, closing the door tight behind him before he takes her in his arms, whispering, “Never again, Su. That was far too close to losing you.”


	17. Narnia/ASOIAF, Susan Pevensie & Ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by edenfalling!

Susan nods at Ygritte as she nocks the first arrow, taking aim and letting it fly. It’s only a matter of moments before she’s hit every target the Wildling girl has set for her.

When Susan turns with a triumphant smile on her face, Ygritte lets out a low whistle. “And you did it all in a silk dress!”


	18. ASOIAF, Sansa & Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by aliceinneverneverland!

Sansa has prayed for deliverance from the Lannisters, from King’s Landing, prayed for a hero to come and save her and take her home, back to Winterfell, back to her mother, back to the North where she belongs.

She never imagined that hero would steal into her bedchamber, hooded and masked, and steal her out of the Red Keep in the dead of night, and she certainly never imagined when her hero removed his mask, she’d recognize the face underneath.

“Jon?!”


	19. Soulmates (Jon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the three sentence fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by sansapotter!
> 
> Sorry, longer than three sentences.

Jon’s worn gloves since the name of his soulmate appeared on his right wrist on his thirteenth birthday. No one’s ever asked him about it — all the family knows Jon intends to take the black, and there’s no room for a soulmate in the life of a man of the Night’s Watch — so they’ve let him keep his secret.

But on the morning of her thirteenth birthday, Sansa seeks him out after breakfast, grabbing at his right hand and attempting to pull off the glove. “Sansa! What are you doing? Stop!” Jon tugs his wrist away, staring at his half-sister in disbelief. Such behavior is so unlike her.

Her only reply is the thrust of her right hand in front of face, and Jon feels the disbelief washing over him as he sees his own name etched on the pale, delicate flesh of her wrist. He stops struggling and lets Sansa peel the glove off his hand, and sees his own expression mirrored on her face when she sees her name, the secret he’s kept for so long.


	20. Truer Words (Caspian/Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by notgeorgelucas!

“You know nothing, Prince Caspian.”

This, Caspian thought, was the truest thing anyone had ever said to him.

He hadn’t felt sure of anything in weeks, not since he’d awoke to find himself in the company of a Badger and a dwarf. Caspian had lived his entire life in Narnia, but his life had turned so completely upside down since that day, that he felt like an alien being on a strange new world, not like a prince, and certainly not the king the Narnians were hoping would deliver them.

Although this morning, waking up in his sleeping pallet in Aslan’s How, with Peter — _High King Peter_ — naked beside him, was perhaps the strangest of all the new situations he’d found himself in, not just since that night he fled Miraz’s castle, but ever.

“No. You’re right. I don’t.” It was just a murmur, as he stared again at Peter, his body so warm and his eyes so blue, golden hair all mussed with sleep. Caspian suddenly had the urge to pull him back down and hide under the blankets with him, until it all seemed far less strange. “What… what do we do now?”

Peter just gave him a look and then a quick kiss, before he leapt from the bed, and started pulling on his clothes. “Now, we get dressed. We have a war to win.”


	21. In a New World (Narnia/ASOIAF, Susan/Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by rumaan!

When Susan stumbled through the wardrobe, tears streaming down her face, in a desperate search for her family, hoping against hope she might find them alive and well in Narnia despite the train crash, she stopped for a moment in sheer shock at the cold and beauty of the tallest wall of ice she’d ever seen.

If this was Narnia, it was a Narnia, she’d never seen before. Even during the White Witch’s winter, Susan was quite sure there’d never been an ice wall so high, or she was sure she would have heard of such a thing.

It rose into the sky, so high that Susan had to crane her neck up to see the very top. It reminded her of the skyscrapers she had seen, on her visit to America, but in height only. There was nothing like this in the world she had just stepped out of, and when she closed her eyes against the glare of light off the ice wall, she could feel it. It was the same as in Narnia, so familiar to her it was almost like breathing. There was magic in this air, magic in that ice wall, magic in this world.

She shivered, as the shock of traveling between worlds wore off, and the cold of this place started to seep into her bones. She opened her eyes and wiped the tears from them as she glanced around, starting in surprise to see a giant white wolf, with eyes as red as rubies, step from the thick woods.

Maybe she was in Narnia after all? The only wolves she’d ever seen of that size were Talking Wolves. “Hello,” she said through chattering teeth, holding out her hand in a gesture of greeting. “My name is Susan. Can you tell me where we are?”

It wasn’t the beast who responded, but a boy, dressed all in black from head to toe, who stepped out of the woods behind the animal. His hair was as dark as his garb, and his eyes the color of smoke as he stared at Susan.

“Were you talking to my wolf?”


	22. Falling for You (Narnia/ASOIAF, Susan/Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence fic meme on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by camtastic!

When her fingers had brushed over his scars, he’d never felt more uncertain; when her gaze had caught his the moment after, he’d never felt more accepted.

Susan Pevensie was unlike any other girl Jon had known before. A queen, with such a gentle heart that she could offer such kindness to a bastard boy like him.

She was beautiful, he thought, with her hair the color of a raven’s wing, and her eyes the blue of the Wall on a clear day, when the sun caught the ice and turned it colors. She was so beautiful it nearly took his breath away, just like his first glimpse of the Wall had.

But Susan’s true beauty, he thought, came from within. Her sweet smiles and her gentle voice, and the steel and strength behind her kindness, was what drew him to her, closer and closer every day, until he couldn’t imagine his life without her in it.

But when she followed the touch of her fingers with soft kisses over his scars — it was then that Jon knew his heart was truly lost.


	23. Home (Narnia/ASOIAF, Susan/Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Queen Susan rules from the Iron Throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [camtastic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/camtastic/pseuds/camtastic), who puts up with me when I'm miserable. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

Susan was Queen of these lands, now that the war was over. Narnia had conquered, and Westeros would be under rule of Peter, the High King, and his sister-queens and brother-king.

Susan sat upon the Iron Throne, and gazed thoughtfully at Jon Snow. She couldn’t imagine a life without him, and didn’t want to. Still, the Kings and Queens of Narnia ruled differently than those who sat the Iron Throne before them, and she wouldn’t issues commands.

In the end, it came down to a simple question. “What do you want, Jon?”

He looked at her for what seemed an eternity, grey eyes locked on blue, before he replied. His answer was just as simple. “To be home.”

She had feared that would be his answer, but even so, it hit her like a blow. Still, she was a queen, and she kept her face clear, and her voice calm. “Very well. You may return to Winterfell.” Then she looked down, breaking their gaze, ready to say farewell, and dismiss him, and learn to live without him by her side.

But Jon reached out and caught her hand. She heard the gasps from the people around them, at his audacity in touching the queen. “Your majesty… ”

When she looked up him, there was a grin spreading across his face. “Don’t you know? Home is with you.”


	24. water's sweet but blood is thicker (ASOIAF, Jon/Sansa/Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which both Robb and Grey Wind survive the Red Wedding, barely, and return to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _jon x sansa x robb, #3 please :)_  
>  A request from a Tumblr anon from a prompt list, and #3 was amnesia. Thank you for this one, nonny! It was a bit of a challenge!

When Robb and Grey Wind arrive at Winterfell during a fierce storm, both are nearly frozen to death. He’s brought before the King of the North and the Lady of Winterfell, both of whom recognize him immediately, despite his changed appearance, and the changes not immediately visible to the eye.

Robb doesn’t recognize them. He has no memory of his life before the Red Wedding, no knowledge of his true name or his title. All he know is what he often repeats. “I belong in the north.”

He turns down Jon’s offer of abdication; insists he’s not fit to be Lord of Winterfell while Sansa insists it’s his right. Robb’s home, but despite their joy at his return, he doesn’t seem to belong.

He’s a stranger to them, and them to him. Until the night he kisses Sansa. The the three of them sit in front of the fire in Sansa’s chambers (always the warmest in the keep), trading stories and drinks, Sansa and Jon telling Robb tales of their childhood in Winterfell, trying to spark a memory.

Jon isn’t sure how it happened – one moment they’re laughing and drinking the strong, sweet wine, and the next moment, Robb’s lips are on Sansa’s, kissing her like it was the only thing he wanted in all the world, and Sansa, to Jon’s amazement, is kissing him back, sweet, soft kisses that are usually reserved only for Jon.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise – if Robb can’t be in their lives the old way, there must be a new place for him. And Jon knows very well about finding a way to fit into this new life he was given, this new life where Sansa Stark is the one person he loves the most.

Now there’s another. Jon thinks sometimes he should be jealous, watching the two of them together in Sansa’s bed, a tangle of limbs and pale skin, Sansa’s bright red hair giving off sparks in the firelight. But jealousy of Robb is another part of his old life he’s left behind. Robb returning to the them is a surprise, a gift, something Jon longed for but never dared to hope would truly come to pass.

He’s not their brother any longer, Jon thinks, as he watches Robb slide deep inside Sansa who writhes and moans and presses kisses to his face, so familiar and yet so strange. Jon cups Sansa’s teat in his hand, fingers teasing the taut nipple, watching this stranger who wears his brother’s face as he fucks the Lady of Winterfell. Robb turns to him, a wild grin on his face, and slides a hand out to curve around the back of Jon’s head, pulling him in for a fierce kiss, moaning into his mouth as he spills inside their sister.

Maybe he’s not their brother any longer, Jon thinks as his lips part beneath Robb’s, but he’s _home._ The three remaining Starks belong together in Winterfell, and Jon wouldn’t have it any other way.


	25. Game of Thrones, Daenerys/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _First line sentence please: She doesn't know how she herself in the same situation again but here she is._

She doesn’t know how she found herself in the same situation again, but here she is. Daenerys sits on the Iron Throne, Tyrion, as always, by her side, her eyes fixed on the young woman and her brother who stand before them.

She remembers the Greyjoy sibling coming to her in Meereen, Yara with her quick mind, flashing grin, and daring words – and she remembers Yara later that night, naked on Dany’s bed, her words still daring but much, much sweeter.

But the siblings who stand before her now are not krakens, but wolves – Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, and her bastard brother Jon Snow, the so-called King in the North.

Dany knows Jon Snow is the one she needs to negotiate with, but her eyes linger on Lady Sansa, with her long auburn hair and eyes the color of the clear autumn sky, her voice soft and her manners perfect. But when Lady Sansa looks at her, Dany can see the steel in her gaze.

Yara Greyjoy is gone from her life, has betrayed her like so many others, but Dany finds herself smiling at Lady Sansa, and hoping for a much different outcome this time.


	26. ASOIAF, Arya & Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _for your first sentence meme - "The day Sansa asked Arya to teach her to fight was one of the proudest of Arya's life."_

The day Sansa asked Arya to teach her to fight was one of the proudest of Arya’s life.

There were so many things that Sansa was good at, and Arya was not: needlework, manners, songs and stories, being a lady… all the things their mother had wanted for both her daughters, but they were things only Sansa had achieved.

Their childhood was so long ago, it seemed a lifetime and they had both left behind the constant bickering and the pain they inflicted on each other. Sansa no longer smirked when Arya made mistakes and Arya no longer called her stupid; in fact, Arya was closer to her sister now than she had ever been before, and joined her often in Mother’s old solar, painstakingly (and sometimes painfully) picking out stitches, just so they could spend time together. Arya had been alone so long, without any of her family, that she would truly do anything to spend time with her sister.

Even embroidery.

But leave it to Sansa to come up with another way for them to be together, this one not a trial for Arya. “I want to learn to fight,” she’d said, and Arya couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she nodded, and agreed to teach Sansa swordplay.

“I have a Needle that you can use.”


	27. ASOIAF, modern AU, Jon/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _First sentence: If she was going to pull this off she would need a lot of help. Pairing of your choice._

If she was going to pull this off she would need a lot of help. 

An A in math was simply beyond Sansa’s reach, but it was what her parents demanded if she wanted their permission to go to the prom.

Never mind that she didn’t have a date now that Joffrey had dumped her and taken up with Margaery Tyrell, Sansa was bound and determined that she’d go to the prom. It was the biggest event of senior year, and she was not going to miss it.

If her plan worked, she’d end up with both an A and a date.

Sansa pushed open the door to the school study room, smiling when she saw Jon Snow seated by himself at the table, his math text book open in front of him, the answer to her prayers. “Hey genius. Want to make a deal?”


	28. Narnia/ASOIAF, Susan/Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for camtastic and her prompt: "He wants the good pussy."

Jon can't resist her.

He should be able to. He's a man of the Night's Watch. He has his honor. He has his vows.

But this girl, this queen, is naked in his bed, arms open to welcome him, and legs spread just as wide.

He's a man of the Night's Watch, yes, but he was a bastard first. He still is. Wicked and wanton and lustful. He can't deny it, not when Susan Pevensie is smiling at him, that radiant smile of hers that warms his heart. Not when she gives him that wicked look, that makes his cock so hard he thinks it might tear through his trousers. Not when she angles her head, and parts her legs for him, not when he can see the slickness on her thighs that tells him she's just as eager for him as he is for her.

He's unable to resist her, but he pauses a moment to taken her in — her blue eyes that make him think of a northern summer sky; her long dark hair that he can't wait to tangle his fingers in; the pale column of her throat that just begs for his teeth to mark it; her breasts, tipped with rosy nipples that harden under this thumbs when he takes their perfect weight in his hands; her body, deceptively soft for Jon knows the strength she has, and can plainly see the scars that mark her otherwise perfect skin. Her legs are spread for him, and her pussy — well, Jon's not a poet but some days, he thinks he could write volumes about that perfect spot at the apex of her thighs. Honestly, he thinks sometimes he's composed a song or two while he's buried face first, licking at her like she's the best thing he's ever tasted, listening to her moan, feeling her whole body go tense as he works her to climax.

"Jon?" Susan is giving him a curious look, and maybe he's paused just a moment too long.

"Yes?" 

"Are you going to join me, or have you made other plans?" She's teasing him as she so often does, laughter in her voice. 

It's all the prodding he needs, and he launches himself onto the bed, landing half on top of her, joining her in the laughter. He can't resist her, it's true, and he never wants to.


	29. accidental baby acquisition (ASOIAF, Jon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by weatherall on tumblr:
> 
> "Because I don't think I've ever seen this for Jon/Sansa: accidental-baby-acquisition :)"

When the news comes that Jon and his men have been spotted on the King’s Road, Sansa is ready. She’s been waiting for this moment since the day he left. A quarrel between Karstaks and Umbers had turned into something more, with the free folk taking advantage of the bickering lords to do some raiding. The Lord of Winterfell had been called upon to settle things, and Jon never shirked his duties, riding north with his men to end the dispute and the raids as peacefully as possible.

Three moons later, and Sansa was still waiting for her lord husband to return. But now she waits no longer, and she rounds up the children to tell them Father is returning, making sure they’re all ready to greet Jon when he arrives.

She waits in the yard, children by her side, as the call comes to open the gate. Ned is fidgeting impatiently and the girls are bickering over whose gown Father will like best, and Daeron is fussing in her arms when Jon rides up, Ghost trotting alongside his horse, his men following behind.

The children immediately dash for their father, not waiting for him to dismount as they begin yelling and tugging at his legs, but Sansa stands frozen in place, struck by the bundle in Jon’s arm.

A babe. The sight takes her breath away, and for a moment Sansa remembers her mother, and knows instantly how she must have felt when Eddard Stark came riding into Winterfell with infant Jon tucked in tow.

There’s a look of distraction on Jon’s face, as he greets their eager children, ignoring their questions about the baby he’s carrying, before he strides over to Sansa, kissing her soundly before uttering a word of greeting.

She’s longed for his kiss, for his arms around her, but she has too many questions. It can’t be his child, it can’t, he hasn’t been gone that long… “Jon,” she says, trying to keep her voice even as Daeron wiggles and whines in her arms, reaching for his papa, “what is this? Who is this child?”

The story comes quickly, and Sansa can feel the relief course through her. An orphaned child of the free folk, mother died birthing her, father killed after a skirmish with Lord Umber’s men, she’d been brought to Lord Stark by her uncle, a single man who couldn’t care for her, and who asked the Lord if could find her a home. “So of course I said yes,” Jon finishes solemnly. “I couldn’t just leave her with no one to care for her.”

Sansa’s tempted to say that surely someone else could have been found, but bites that back when she sees the tender look on Jon’s face. Of course he brought the child home — he wouldn’t be the husband she loves so dearly if he had left the baby girl behind. “Here,” she says, her voice soft, “you take Daeron and let me see this little miss.”

Jon passes her the baby, and Daeron nearly leaps into his father’s arms, crowing in the delight. The other children are still clambering around them, trying to get a glimpse of the baby. Sansa tugs back the blanket covering her face, and sees bright blue eyes and a tuft of red hair. “Oh…” The babe has a sweet smile, and she turns it on Sansa now, reaching a tiny fist to grasp the end of Sansa’s braid.

“You see why I couldn’t leave her behind?”

Sansa doesn’t have to look up to know there’s a smile on Jon’s face. He couldn’t leave the baby behind, and neither can she turn her away. She’ll share Daeron’s nursery, and Sansa will have to find some clothes for her, and possibly and a wet nurse, and oh, she’ll need a name…"I do see. You’ve always had a weakness for red hair.“


	30. Narnia/ASOIAF, Susan/Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt from belleillumina on tumblr:
> 
> "Susan Pevensie/Jon Snow. Setting: Pirate Ship"

When his father forbade him to join the Night’s Watch, Jon Snow rode south along the Kingsroad, with no idea what he was to do, or where he would go, but with his horse, his sword, and Ghost by his side. All he knows is that his old life is behind him, and he needs to find a new one, a new home, and a place he can belong.

He ends up in Oldtown, and it’s there that he makes the split-second decision to sell his horse and join the crew of a ship, the Daring Lady. He and Ghost are onboard when the ship leaves harbor, setting out for adventure on the Sunset Sea.

It’s not long before Jon realizes what he thought was to be a grand adventure is something else entirely — the Daring Lady is a pirate ship, and Jon’s the newest member of the crew. It’s not the life he wanted for himself, but he’s honor bound to the captain and his duty, as long as he’s onboard.

Jon never heard of any lands in this western ocean, but they encounter plenty of ships that they board and ransack. There must be a land, or lands, these vessels are coming from, and Jon thinks, that when they find it, there he’ll stay, leaving both the pirate life, and Westeros far behind him.

But one day, one of the ships they attack fights back, the archers on her deck sending an endless barrage of arrows their way. The surviving crew of the Daring Lady finds themselves with their captain and first mate dead, and the tables turned. When the victors board their ship, Jon finds himself in the company of queer creatures — men with the legs of goats, and bulls with the bodies of men, and animals who talk, and he wonders if an arrow struck him too, and this is all some sort of dream he’s having, between life and death.

But one of the goat men offer them a choice: surrender to the Queen of Narnia, and join her crew, or spend the remainder of the journey in chains, as her prisoners. Jon makes his choice in an instant, and soon he’s brought to the other ship, to swear fealty to the Queen.

As he boards the Splendour Hyaline, and gazes around at even more queer creatures — men are very few on the deck — he wonders about the Queen herself. Would she have horns? Wings? Would she be one of the talking animals?

But he’s brought before one of the most beautiful girls he’s ever seen, fully human, at least as far as he can tell, with long dark hair, and brilliant blue eyes.

“Your grace,” he says, as he bows his head and sinks to his knee — he may have left Westeros behind him, but he still knows how to greet a queen.

“Your majesty,” she corrects him, but he hears the amusement in her voice as she bids him to rise, and looks into his eyes. “Do you swear fealty to Narnia, to Peter the High King, and to myself, Queen Susan, forsaking your life of piracy?”

Jon’s eyes lock with hers, and he has the strangest feeling that he’s found exactly what he’s been looking for — somewhere he can belong. “Your majesty, I pledge myself to you.”


	31. Narnia/ASOIAF, Susan/Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt from camtastic on tumblr:
> 
> "jon snow + susan pevensie - shag me!"

Susan’s doing her very best not to gag, but evidently it’s not good enough, because soon enough she’s pulling back off Jon’s cock, her hand to her mouth as she coughs violently.

Jon’s face is painted with concern as he tugs her up from her knees, and on to the bed beside him. “Sweetling, please… you don’t have to do this.”

“Well, you do it for me all the time!” Susan’s eyes are watering, and she swipes a hand over them. “I want to do the same for you.”

“I’d really rather you didn’t.” His voice is mild as he wraps an arm around her waist. “I can’t say it’s pleasurable, watching you choke like that.”

Susan sighs as she leans her head on his shoulder. “It’s just that you’re so …” She gestures with her hands, demonstrating. “…big.”

Now it’s Jon’s turn to choke and Susan lifts her head to look at his face, which is all surprise and confusion. “What?!”

“Jon…” She can feel the giggles starting, and oh, now is not the time! “Don’t you realize that you're… ah… larger than most?” Not that she has that much basis for comparison, but still, enough to count.

Jon’s just staring at her. “I … I never… no, I guess I didn’t realize.”

Now Susan can’t hold back her laughter. “Well, you are, and that’s the problem.”

“Oh yes, it’s very funny that I’m so big that it makes you choke!” But the irritation in his voice turns to concern. “I don't… I’m not too big, am I? I don’t hurt you when we — ”

“— No!” Susan’s quick to assure him. “No, you never hurt me. I swear. You only make me feel good.” She follows this with one kiss, and then another, and soon enough her laughter and his concern are forgotten, as the kiss deepens, and Susan finds herself pulled onto Jon’s lap.

“Don’t try that again,” he whispers, as he trails kisses down her throat, hands sliding down her sides.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jon.” She nips lightly at his lower lip. “All I need is a bit more practice.”


	32. aren't you forgetting something? (ASOIAF, Daenerys & Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by riahchan on tumblr.

The girl was braver than she thought, Dany realized as she turned to face Sansa Stark. Not many people would have dared approach her, not with Drogon was so close.“Perhaps you’ll do me the courtesy of reminding me, Lady Sansa. I don’t have much else on my mind besides our war with The Others.”

For today they were enacting the plan that they had debated on for so long. She and Jon were departing today with their combined armies, to meet their enemies. And when they were victorious, she and Jon would return to King’s Landing and rule the Seven Kingdoms together. That part of the plan was Dany’s, and she already knew not one of Jon’s cousins approved of it. And here was Lady Sansa to argue it again, despite Jon having finally given his consent.

“You’re forgetting that while Jon is a Targaryen, he is also a Stark.” Sansa’s face gave away nothing, and her voice calm, but to Dany’s surprise, she could hear the steel beneath the gentle words.

“Is he? His name is Snow.” Dany kept her own voice mild, but she was aware this was as big a battle as the one she was about to fight.

“He’s a Stark to me. He may not have our name, but he has our blood.” The look Sansa gave her was colder than the air around them, and Dany could barely surpress a shiver.

“He belongs in the North.”


	33. things you said with too many miles between us (ASOIAF, Dacey/Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt from redbelles on tumblr.

He’s drunk when he says it. He’s lying in in the narrow bed in his dorm room staring at his phone, looking at her through the magic of facetime, and he wishes she were here with him, not all the way back on Bear Island, which has never felt quite so far away as it does tonight.

He doesn’t know why he says it — it has nothing to do with what their conversation (which is mainly about how drunk he is and how he shouldn’t be calling her so late, especially when she has to get up early for work in the morning, unlike a certain college boy she could name) — and suddenly the words are coming out of his mouth.

“I love you.”

There’s a long silence during which Dacey just frowns at him, and Robb considers pulling the blankets over his head. Luckily she saves him from that humiliation with a question. “Why would you say that?”

“Um…” Because it’s true, but maybe that’s not the correct answer here?

Dacey sighs. “You can’t say that to me, Robb. Not now. Not when you’re 1500 miles away. Not in the middle of the night. Not into a camera.”

“But…” Strangely, after his big slip, words don’t seem to want to come out of his mouth anymore. Probably for the best, Robb decides, since now Dacey is pointing a finger at the camera and looks and sounds pretty pissed.

“And not when you’re drunk! Especially not when you’re drunk!”

“Well, I’d say it if I was sober too.” Oh, there’s his words back and slipping out before he even knows what he’s saying.

There’s another silence, and Robb considers his blankets again, but no, that was evidently the right thing to let slip, because Dacey’s expression softens, and when she finally speaks, her tone is fond.

“You’d say it when you’re sober, hmm?”

Robb’s not sure, but he thinks he detects a challenge. “Yes, I’d say if I was sober! I promise!”

Dacey grins at that and Robb’s pretty sure he’s not in trouble anymore. “How about when you’re hungover?”

“Huh?”

“When you’re hungover. Tomorrow morning. Call me and say it then. Goodnight, Robb.”

The call is over and her face is gone from the screen before he can even blink. Robb thinks that’s probably for the best, because the way he was going, he could get himself in a lot more trouble without even trying. Maybe get engaged or start a war or something. Now he can just get some much needed sleep.

But he sets his alarm before he drifts off, because he’s got a promise to keep, even though he knows he’s going to have one hell of a hangover.


	34. Star Wars, Han x Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr, for bex-xo:
> 
> "Han x Leia PROMPT: Leia trying (and failing several times) to tell Han she is pregnant.

Of course, Leia knows that the problem with not telling Han she was pregnant was that it’s not a secret that would keep forever.

But in the end, it’s not something she even has to tell him.

They’re in bed together, a rare enough thing these days, despite the fact that they’re married. But turning a rebellion into a republic, and fighting what’s left of the Imperial forces doesn’t leave much time for a honeymoon.

The sex, as always, was good. Leia’s got no complaints there, and she doubts Han has any either. It’s been the easiest part of their marriage, she thinks, and perhaps the way they communicate best — whether he’s fucking her hard and fast, or she’s straddling his face and doing her best not to scream — she thinks they tell each other exactly what they need, what they’re feeling, and that there’s no need for words, which can cause arguments and misunderstandings and hurt.

Leia’s ready to sleep after they finish, and she thinks Han is too, as he curls around her from behind, and nuzzles into her neck. But then his arm is around her waist, and his hand is slipping over her belly, and he stops, cupping the swell that’s already begun.

He knows. She doesn’t have to tell him, because he already knows.

“You should have said something,” he whispers to her, breath warm against her skin.

If it’s an accusation, Leia chooses not to hear. “I should have,” she admits, and finds herself blinking back tears. Being busy was just an excuse, after all. She could have found the time, if she had tried. She hadn’t said anything, because she was scared. They’d never talked about kids, and knowing about her birth father… well. The Force was strong in her family, but so was the pull to the Dark Side, and Leia knew that well enough.

Han presses a gentle kiss to her neck, arm tightening around her and pulling her even closer. “Doesn’t matter. I know.”

It doesn’t seem like much of a reaction, so Leia has to ask. “It's… you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great.” And she can hear the smile in his voice as he kisses her neck again. “I’m going to be a dad.”

“Yes.” She can feel the relief wash over her, and her own happiness too. She’s been so worried about telling him, the fact that they’re starting a family, and how right that feels, has been lost.

“Next time, though, make sure you tell me before I have to guess.”

She shifts, turning in his arms to face him as her laughter spills. “Next time?”


	35. try it some time (ASOIAF, Jon/Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, for this prompt from ande608e: "Can you do a Jon/Margaery? Margaery flirts with Jon at a bar. Jon broods."

Letting Robb and Theon drag him to this bar was the worst idea.

Everyone else is enjoying their drinks, or talking with friends, or singing along to the music that's blaring from the speaker, or playing endless rounds of pool. And here Jon is, sitting at the bar, nursing his drink, and thinking every girl with red hair that walks in the door might be Ygritte.

Which is ridiculous since Ygritte got the hell out of town after she dumped him, and for all Jon knows, she's up north right now, in a bar just like this. And if she is, she's certainly having a great time, and not just sitting at the bar watching everyone else have fun.

Jon finishes his drink and debates ordering another. He's half-heartedly considering telling Robb and Theon he's leaving, but that would require prying Robb away from Jeyne, and Theon from whomever he's trying to hustle at the pool table, so maybe just slipping out without saying anything is the best idea.

Just when he decides on that, someone slips into the seat next to him and orders a drink called a "flirtini." Then she adds, "and another of whatever he's having" and accompanies it with an elbow to his ribs, which makes him finally look at her.

"Margaery." Which isn't much of a greeting, but Jon's not in the mood for Sansa's friend right now.

"Hello to you too, Jon." Margaery offers him a smile, which even Jon has to admit is fetching. Margaery is one of Sansa's prettiest friends, as Theon has often remarked. And one of her richest, which Theon also finds appealing, but Jon doesn't really care about that sort of thing. Margaery's wealth and status often finds her the center of attention, wherever she is, and that's something Jon has always liked to avoid. There's most likely someone following her around now, snapping discreet pictures that will end up in the tabloids tomorrow, and Jon just hopes no one notices her talking to him here at the bar.

He glances around her, looking for Sansa. "Is my sister here too?"

"No, she's out with Joff tonight. But she told me you'd be here, brooding at the bar." Margaery rolls her brown eyes, and Jon's not sure if it's because he's brooding, or Sansa's out with Joffrey, again. 

"Joff's a little shit," he mutters. "Don't know what Sansa sees in him." He doesn't want to make conversation with Margaery Tyrell when he'd rather be left alone, but he also doesn't want Sansa to kill him tomorrow morning when she hears that he was rude.

"Good question. I guess she'll have to figure out he's an asshole on his own." She tosses her hair over her shoulder and winks at him. "We all have to come to that conclusion with our exes, don't we, Jon?"

Jon just stares at her. Sansa's surely told Margaery how Ygritte dumped him right before she left the university, but he doesn't need her to rub it in his face. He should tell her off and storm out of the bar, but that would be making a scene and it's the last thing he wants to do with Margaery Tyrell. It would be all over the tabloids and the internet tomorrow, and he'd never hear the end of it. Luckily the drinks arrive and save him from making a fool of himself.

He takes a sip of scotch — smoky and strong, and eyes Margaery's pink conception with distaste. "A flirtini?"

She smiles at him over the rim of her glass. "Yes. It's fun, you should try it some time."

"I should try the drink, or having fun?"

"Both. And flirting. You should learn how to do that too." She leans over and whispers in his ear. "I'm available if you want to practice." Then she's gone, slipping away into the crowded bar, as quickly as she slipped next to him.

Jon stares after her, and he swears he can hear Ygritte's voice mocking him, as she so often did. "You know nothing, Jon Snow."

She was right, he thinks, watching as Margaery makes her way through the crowd, sipping at her drink, stopping to chat and laugh with everyone around. 

Maybe it's time he learned something, he thinks. He's got nothing to lose. And he grabs his drink and follows after Margaery.


End file.
